Generally, a genset that offers an “Auto Enabled” or “Standby” mode allows remote starting of the genset by a command from an automatic transfer switch (ATS). When a power outage occurs, the automated control system in the genset can command the genset to run. During an extended power outage, a user might want to stop the genset to save fuel or reduce noise when there is no or low need for genset backup power and to restart the genset when the backup power is again desired. In order to stop and/or restart the genset, a user may need to physically go to the location of the genset to manually stop and/or restart the genset, because these operations are not available from a remote location.